Panels or other objects, such as doors, windows, ladders, movie screens, artwork, window coverings, curtains, and the like, have long been well-known architectural and design options. Hardware frequently is used to slide these panels from side-to-side using wheels that roll along a horizontal track. Some designs include wheel and track hardware that is visible to users. However, conventional designs for visible hardware for these panels tend to be cumbersome and have low tolerances between mating parts. This can result in instability of the hardware as it rolls along the track and, therefore, cause instability of the panels attached to the hardware.
Additionally, aligning these hanging panels can be challenging and minor adjustments often are needed. In some arrangements, these hanging panels need to be aligned with respect to the wall, another structure within the room, or another hanging object. These hanging panels often are secured to a wall or another structure at or near the ceiling of a room, which leaves little space to adjust and align the hanging panels. Much of the conventional hardware is bulky and difficult to adjust within such a small space.